


Can We Talk

by fiona_apiston



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, M/M, i tried to make it angsty and it turned out calm and fluffy and relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Takes place after Junior Year #9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @zoom-travel107 on tumblr because the update destroyed us both and we're freaking out about the next update.

"Jack, I...I... can we talk?" Bitty said.

There was quiet on the other end of the phone. Then, finally, Jack said, "Yeah."

Bitty hung up. He sat on his bed, staring off into space, feeling bad. He hadn't meant to leave that voicemail on Jack's phone. He just was tired of hiding, off not  
being able to talk to anyone about him and Jack. He knew why he couldn't tell anyone, and he understand why, but the secret was building up inside him and he needed to let it out, even if it was just to one other person. And he felt bad for wanting that, when telling someone could ruin Jack's career.

But at the same time, he was glad he had left the voicemail. He needed to talk to Jack. He couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong. And he was glad he told Jack he needed to talk. Forget being in hiding, if they didn't communicate, their relationship wouldn't work.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on his bed, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door of the Haus swing open and Shitty say "Jack!"

Bitty slowly got up off the bed. Wait. This must be a different Jack. There is no way Jack went straight from the airport to the Haus.

"Bitty?" It was Jack's voice.

Of course. Of course Jack Zimmermann went straight from the airport to the Haus because of Bitty's phone call.

He walked over to his door and reached to open it but didn't, because Jack beat him to it, and suddenly they were face to face.

Bitty just stared at him. "You came?" He whispered.

"Of course," Jack said.

"Won't the guys realize something's up since you're here?" Bitty asked.

Jack shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

"Well, actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Bitty lead Jack to his bed and they both sat down on the edge of it.

"What?" Jack asked.

Bitty took a deep breath and looked at his lap. "I...I can't keep this a secret anymore. I can't keep us a secret anymore. I know this could affect your career, but I  
need to tell someone, honey. I love you so much, and I can't go around acting like you're just a friend."

He finally got the courage to look at Jack. He was looking at Bitty sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bitty. I didn't realize you felt that way. I mean, I could tell you wanted people to know, but I didn't know it was that bad." Jack said softly.

Bitty shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Jack wrapped his arm around Bitty and pulled him close. "You don't have to be sorry about being honest with me."

"Well, I'm sorry that I called you and didn't wait until I saw you. You didn't have to drive all the way over here."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you were honest with me."

Bitty pressed into Jack's side and they both relaxed into each other.

After a while Jack moved away from Bitty and turned to him. "Do you want to go downstairs and tell them about us?"

Bitty stared at him. "You're serious?" He stammered.

Jack nodded and smiled.

Bitty smiled back and took his hand.

They walked to the living room where everyone was, pressed into each other, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
